J'ai terriblement envie de toi
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS slash. Marcus s'invite chez Oliver pour les vacances de Noël.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à notre déesse à tous, la grande JKR**

**Résumé :** Marcus s'invite chez Oliver pour les vacances de Noël.

**Note :** Je sais, Noël est passé depuis belle lurette mais c'est juste le contexte alors on va pas chipoter, hein ?

* * *

><p>-Euh... Wood ?<p>

Le Gryffondor se retourna surprit. Cette voix il la connaissait mais d'habitude elle était empreinte de méchanceté quand elle s'adressait à lui.

Le couloir était désert. Les pas de Marcus Flint résonnaient sur les dalles en pierre.

Mais ce qui troubla Oliver Wood, c'est que Flint paraissait hésitant.

Oliver ne dit rien, attendant que sa Némésis lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Il le regretterait peut-être.

-Est-ce-que...

Le Serpentard s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux.

-Est-ce-que tu accepterais de m'inviter chez toi pour les vacances de Noël ? Dit-il d'une traite.

-Oui. Répondit le rouge et or avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

*o*

En y repensant, Oliver se maudissait.

D'abord parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait accepté. Enfin si. Il avait accepté parce que dernièrement il désirait avoir une conversation civilisée avec le Serpentard, il voulait comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait et surtout, surtout il voulait savoir pourquoi il faisait des rêves lubriques les mettant tous les deux en scène dans une douche après un match de quidditch.

Ensuite, il se maudissait parce qu'il avait accepté sans connaître la raison de cette demande.

Et enfin, il se maudissait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir qu'elles seraient la réaction de ses parents quand ils recevraient le hibou qu'il avait envoyé. Il avait formulé, ça sous forme de question mais en repensant aux mots couchés sur le parchemin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, que son ton était suppliant. C'était assez déplaisant à constater. Depuis quand voulait-il absolument passer ses vacances de Noël avec son pire ennemi?

*o*

Il était midi. L'heure de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le repas mais aussi l'heure du courrier. Oliver était à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles quand il aperçut le hibou Grand-Duc albinos de son père. Le grand oiseau se posa devant lui et lui tendit sa patte dans un geste impérieux. Oliver décrocha la missive et rapprocha son verre ainsi que son assiette devant le hibou au cas où il voudrait se servir.

La réponse à sa lettre était courte. Ses parents seraient enchantés de recevoir un de ses amis pour les vacances mais pourquoi ne les passait-il pas avec ses parents ? Et dans quelle maison était-il ?

Répondre à la deuxième question était évidente: il ne pouvait pas dire que son "ami" était à Serpentard sinon ses parents ne l'accepteraient plus, ni qu'il était à Gryffondor, sa mère serait capables de faire appel à ses "copines" pour connaître les origines exactes de Marcus.

Pour la première question, il ne savait pas quoi inventer. Marcus ne lui avait pas dit le pourquoi du comment et Oliver n'avait pas une imagination très développée, en particulier en ce qui concernait les excuses qui étaient sensées tenir la route.

Il releva la tête et avisa la table des Serpentard. Marcus y était assis avec ses amis et ils discutaient tranquillement.

Soudain Marcus releva la tête comme s'il avait senti le regard de sa Némésis sur lui.

Discrètement Oliver lui montra la lettre. Puis il se leva, le hibou de son père sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas si Marcus le suivrait mais de toute façon il devait répondre et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le faire devant ses amis.

Il sortit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc. Il sortit sa plume de son sac et un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Oliver sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Marcus se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

-Mes parents sont d'accord mais ils sont curieux. Pourquoi tu ne passes pas Noël chez toi comme chaque année ?

Marcus soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise chez moi et mes parents ont décidés de partir sur une île du Pacifique en amoureux. Et puis se serait l'occasion de t'embêter deux semaines de plus avant la nouvelle année ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en regardant Oliver qui grattait sur le parchemin.

-Oh joie ! Railla le Gryffondor.

-Je suis quand même surpris que tu es accepté.

-Ça me fait plaisir de rentrer chez moi pour les vacances mais généralement je m'ennuie. Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas me lancer des vacheries devant mes parents.

Marcus acquiesça. Oliver se releva et regarda le hibou albinos s'envoler.

Il ne dirait pas à Marcus que ses parents pensaient qu'il était à Poufsouffle. Il risquait de très mal le prendre et il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie alors qu'il restait deux jours de cours. Non, il lui dirait juste avant de partir.

-Il faut que ta valise soit prête à 11 heures. Et on se retrouve devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Mais le train est à 10 heures. Dit Marcus sceptique.

-Je sais mais on ne va pas prendre le train. J'habite en Écosse et pour gagner du temps, Dumbledore permet à quelques élèves de rentrer chez eux par cheminette.

Marcus releva un sourcil, surpris.

-Et vous êtes beaucoup à faire ça ?

-Non, une dizaine seulement.

Marcus acquiesça à nouveau et se leva.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a cours.

Et il partit.

Oliver secoua la tête. Les deux semaines à venir ne serait pas triste. Il attrapa son sac sur le banc et rentra dans le château.

*o*

Marcus arriva dans un petit salon aux murs blancs et au parquet clair. Il y avait deux canapés rouges au milieu de la pièce. Les meubles étaient en bois sombre. Des cadres photos étaient dispersaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Et Oliver lui faisait face avec un sourire. « Tellement Gryffondor » pensa-t-il en apercevant les parents de son « ami ».

-Tu es Marcus ? Enchanté de te rencontrer. Lui dit Mr Wood en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même. Répondit-il en souriant poliment.

Marcus sera la main tendue. Il réitéra son geste avec Mrs Wood.

-Oliver va te montrer ta chambre.

Marcus acquiesça, ramassa sa valise et suivit Oliver dans les escaliers.

-La chambre de mes parents. Dit Olivier en désignant la première porte de l'étage. En face la salle de bain. A côté la chambre d'ami, donc la tienne pour deux semaines. Dit-il en ouvrant la dite porte.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande : un lit double avec des draps crème, une armoire et un bureau en même bois sombre que ceux du salon.

-Au moins, il n'y a pas de rouge partout. Dit-il.

Oliver sourit.

-Ma chambre est juste en face.

Marcus posa sa valise sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Je crois que je vais bien dormir.

-Autre chose. Reprit Oliver. Mes parents travaillent et ils se couchent tôt donc plus de bruit à partir de 22 heures. Le petit déjeuner est prêt à partir de 8 heures.

Marcus se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

-Tes parents sont très à cheval sur les horaires, non ?

-Oui mais il va falloir que tu t'y habitue. Ils sont réglés comme des horloges.

-Mmh.

Oliver sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Marcus se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire.

Projet pour les deux semaines à venir : embêter Oliver. Oui, ça devrait bien se passer.

*o*

Voilà trois jours que Marcus vivait avec la famille Wood et s'adapter avait été bien plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Mrs Wood cuisinait divinement bien, ce qui était un bon point pour son estomac sensible. Mr Wood aimait autant le quidditch que son fils et discutait des matchs avec lui était plaisant. En ce qui concernait Oliver, il avait bien failli mourir écrasé le soir de leur arrivée.

Marcus pouvait comprendre qu'Oliver n'est pas dit à ses parents qu'il était à Serpentard, il comprenait aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dire Gryffondor mais dans ce cas-là, il restait _deux_ maisons. Pas une, _deux_ ! Alors pourquoi Poufsouffle ? Oliver avait répondu qu'avec sa tête, il ne semblait pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle. Il avait failli passer par la fenêtre.

Mais à part ce petit incident les journées étaient plutôt tranquilles et agréables. Sauf que trop d'agréable tue l'agréable. C'est pourquoi Marcus venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Oliver qui faisait une sieste après le copieux repas de sa mère. Le Serpentard s'ennuyait et il n'avait pas encore fait de véritable « bêtise » à l'encontre de son hôte. Il fallait y remédier !

Marcus entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche, le déboucha et laissa le liquide coulait sur le visage paisible de sa Némésis.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient peut-être à Gryffondor mais ils avaient vraiment des idées géniales.

Marcus replaça le flacon dans sa poche et ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, Marcus fut dérangé par un cri dénué de masculinité en provenance de la chambre d'Oliver. Marcus ricana.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Un « MARCUUUUUUUUUUUUUS » enragé fit trembler la maison. Et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Oliver Wood à la peau verte et aux cheveux argentés qui entrait dans la chambre du Serpentard. Marcus avait essayé de garder son calme, promit juré. Mais voir Oliver peint aux couleurs de Serpentard, le visage déformé par la rage était vraiment trop drôle. Et Marcus était en train de suffoquait tellement il riait.

Mrs Wood ne fit rien pour arranger le cas de son fils. Alarmée par les cris, elle était montée précipitamment et s'était écroulée de rire en voyant son fils.

Oliver pestait contre « la solidarité familiale qui n'avait jamais existé dans cette maison » et contre « cet espèce de larve qui ne faisait que lui pourrir la vie depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de l'inviter ? ».

Mrs Wood finit par se calmer et lança un « finite Incantatem »… qui ne marcha pas.

Marcus repartit dans un fou rire alors qu'Oliver partait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Sa vengeance serait terrible !

*o*

Mr et Mrs Wood sortait en amoureux pour le réveillon. Elle avait préparé tout un repas pour son fils et son ami. Malheureusement après trois heures dans la salle de bain, Oliver n'était pas ressortit. Mrs Wood n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'écrire ses indications sur un morceau de parchemin qui traînait et de le laisser en évidence dans la cuisine.

Oliver sortit de la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et il se frictionnait les cheveux avec une hideuse serviette jaune canari. Heureusement qu'il écoutait les conversations des jumeaux Weasley. Au bout de trois heures, il avait enfin réussit à effacer toutes les traces de la potion !

Il entra dans sa chambre, Marcus était assis sur son lit. Le Serpentard portait un débardeur blanc qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé et qui laissait voir ses bras tout aussi bien dessiné et un espèce de jogging informe qui ne faisait que suggérer un nuit d'amour et de débauche. Oliver se dit que c'était une invitation au viol d'être aussi bien foutu. Puis il secoua la tête essayant de chasser ces pensées parasites de son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Marcus?

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. C'était juste une question posée sur le ton de la conversation.

-Rien de particulier. Je voulais discuter. Non ne mets rien! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'Oliver se dirigeait vers son pyjama. La vue est plaisante.

Oliver se retourna et sentit ses joues chauffaient légèrement. Marcus eut un sourire amusé.

Le Gryffondor posa sa serviette au pied du lit, il venait d'avoir une idée. Folle, certes, mais une idée quand même. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison et personne n'entendrait le Serpentard s'il se mettait à crier au viol. Oui, vraiment, c'était une excellente idée.

Oliver se rapprocha de Marcus et grimpa sur les genoux de sa Némésis. Il l'embrassa. Doucement. Chastement.

Et il se recula.

Marcus était surpris.

-Euh... Wood ?

Mais Oliver ne lui répondit pas. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était plus pressé. Plus fiévreux. Plus passionné. Oliver passa ses bras autour du cou du vert et argent. Il sentait son parfum chatouillait ses narines et sa peau sous ses doigts était douce et chaude.

-Wood ! Dit-il en se reculant légèrement.

Oliver reprit possession de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose.

Marcus se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Oliver dans sa chute.

-Oliver. Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Le susnommé se releva légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. S'il avait su qu'embrasser Marcus était aussi agréable, il aurait cherché une autre vengeance. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'arrêter et son caleçon commençait à le démangeait.

-Tais-toi. Finit-il par lâcher avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Et Marcus répondit. De façon timide. Câline. Et de plus en plus pressante.

Le Serpentard inversa les rôles. Oliver sous lui qui s'accrochait désespérément à son cou. Et lui sur Oliver, ses mains sur son torse chaud et appétissant. Le caressant. S'en imprégnant.

Marcus lâcha les lèvres du rouge et or et descendit le long de son cou. Embrassant sa peau. La mordillant. Oliver ne put retenir ses gémissements. Marcus soupirait de plaisir alors que les doigts d'Oliver parcouraient son dos sous son t-shirt.

Oliver lui enleva son débardeur et reprit sa place initiale, sur Marcus. Il embrassa sa peau. La suçotant doucement dans le cou. Puis il descendit. Il embrassa ses tétons. Jouant avec ces boules de chair. Marcus gémit. Oliver eut un sourire amusé. Marcus était autant excité que lui.

Le Gryffondor se positionna entre ses jambes et bougea doucement pour que leurs intimités rentrent en contact. Oliver avait ramené ses lèvres contre son cou.

Marcus ne supportant plus d'être dominé poussa Oliver et s'installa à nouveau sur lui.

-Tu vas me rendre fou à jouer comme ça. Murmura-t-il les yeux chargés de désir.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le but ? Répliqua Oliver taquin.

Marcus l'embrassa sauvagement. Le faisant taire. Il lui mordilla la lèvre. Il joua avec sa langue. Et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. En voyant Oliver sous lui, les joues rougis et les yeux voilés par le désir, il eut un sourire pervers.

Marcus empoigna le sexe d'Oliver à travers son caleçon. Le Gryffondor haletant était à deux doigts de le supplier de le prendre comme ça. Il en avait tellement envie.

-Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Oliver. Souffla Marcus à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

Oliver rougit. Il aimait bien son prénom prononcé de cette façon.

Marcus reprit possession de ses lèvres alors que toutes les barrières du Gryffondor tombaient une à une.

-Oui. Dit-il contre ses lèvres.

*o*

Le reste des vacances s'était fait entre le lit d'Oliver, la salle de bain et le lit de Marcus. Les deux adolescents avaient souvent eu recours aux sortilèges de silence et de nettoyage. Les parents n'étaient pas obligé de savoir pourquoi ils passaient autant de temps ensemble. D'un autre côté, les préjugés étant encore bien tenaces, le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit tranquille de Mr et Mrs Wood.

Ces deux semaines étaient donc passés beaucoup trop vite au goût des deux adolescents pour qui le retour à la réalité avait été rude.

Marcus venait d'atterrir dans le bureau de Dumbledore par la cheminé et Oliver, qui était passé avant lui, avait déjà quitté le bureau directorial.

Le Serpentard se retint de jurer, le vieux fou était capable du lui donner une heure de colle. Il passa le reste de la journée à tourner en rond dans le château. Sauf qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Oliver s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et ne semblait pas décidé à en sortir.

*o*

Une semaine ! Voilà une semaine que les cours avaient repris et qu'Oliver le fuyait comme la peste. Marcus était en train de devenir fou. Pire que le vieux glucosé qui leur servait de directeur !

Il avait tout essayé : l'attendre à la sortit des vestiaires après son entraînement de quidditch, l'attendre à la fin d'un cours, le coincer dans un couloir. Rien n'avait marché, d'abord parce qu'Oliver ne se déplaçait plus jamais seul, ensuite parce qu'il arrivait toujours à disparaître, Merlin sait comment.

Marcus venait une fois de plus de le perdre de vue. Oliver était entré dans la bibliothèque où Marcus se trouvait déjà, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et Oliver avait fait demi-tour. Marcus avait fourré ses affaires au hasard dans son sac mais une fois dans le couloir, plus aucune trace du Gryffondor.

Marcus prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Si Oliver ne voulait pas lui parler en privé, tant pis, il le ferait ce soir dans la Grande Salle.

Il refusait de se masturber une semaine de plus !

*o*

-Wood !

Oliver se figea et de retourna tout document comme au ralentit. Il savait que ça arriverait, que Marcus voudrait a tout prix lui parlait de ces deux semaines de vacances. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait dans le Grande Salle avec tous les élèves en train de les regarder.

Marcus arriva à sa hauteur et planta son regard sombre dans ses yeux. S'il ne connaissait pas ce regard, il aurait surement baissé les yeux tellement il était gêné. Mais il aimait quand Marcus le regardait comme ça avec un sourire en coin et une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis depuis la fin des vacances ?

Oliver prit une grande inspiration, il y avait un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle.

-Je ne te fuis pas. Je.

-Te fous pas de la gueule. Le coupa le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? T'as honte ?

Oliver était rouge de gêne.

-Non. Non, c'est juste que c'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

Le sourire de Marcus s'agrandit.

-Donc tu as honte.

-Non ! S'exclama Oliver un peu trop vivement. C'est juste que.

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Marcus qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Et ses bras qui enserraient sa taille. Oliver passa ses bras autour du cou du vert et argent en fermant les yeux.

Il avait complètement oublié où il était. Il savait juste que les lèvres de Marcus sur les siennes étaient affreusement grisantes. Et aussi qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête.

Marcus se détacha de lui. Et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits. Comme Oliver qui se sentit rougir.

-J'ai terriblement envie de toi. Souffla Marcus encore tout près de son visage.

Le Serpentard attrapa la main du Gryffondor et sortit de la pièce.

Oliver aussi avait "terriblement envie de lui" mais il ne lui dirait pas comme ça. L'entendre gémir sous ses doigts serait bien plus satisfaisant.

* * *

><p>Ok, c'est un peu guimauve mais j'ai finis cet OS en deux heures : une première!<p>

Une petite review et vous aurez droit à un poutou d'Oliver ou de Marcus, au choix! XD


End file.
